edos3fandomcom-20200214-history
Hattori Kakashi
Hattori Kakashi (The White Claw) is a Bakeneko adopted by the Hattori Clan and old friend to Hattori Akar. He is the Hattori Clan's good luck charm as well as a sensei at the Acadamy. Little is known of his life before being adopted by the Hattori. 'Character First Name:' Kakashi 'Character Last Name:' Hattori (adopted, no sir name) 'Nickname: (optional)' The White Claw, Kashi for short. 'Age:' Believed to be 29 but is that in Bakeneko years or...? '' 'Date of Birth: September 15 '' 'Gender: Male 'Ethnicity:' Bakeneko 'Height:' 6'1" standing (not always standing) 'Weight:' 220lbs 'Blood Type:' Unknown (cat?) 'Occupation:' Sensei, Martial Artist, lucky charm to the Hattori Clan 'Scars/Tattoos:' Small cut in left ear (cat ear), X-shaped scar on right hand. 'Affiliation:' Hattori Clan 'Relationship Status:' Lost on the path of life... 'Personality:' Being a Bakeneko, personality is very similar to that of a feline. Tends to be calm or act like a comedian but may be brought to anger or annoyance. Once brought into a negative state it is a short time before he is back to his old fun-loving self. Also acts as an "old soul" due to his past and amount of life experiences. Loyal until the end. Although a pacifist at heart he will fight tooth and nail if made to do so. '' 'Behaviour: Tends to meow and make =^.^= faces often. Can often be seen walking like a cat. Will talk about Tacos and possibly pudding for no apparent reason. '''Bloodline/Clan: No bloodline due to being a Bakeneko but accepted into the Hattori Clan and taught it's ways. 'Abilities (seperate from techniques):' *'Talking -''' (Don't forget Bakeneko's were originally cats. Talking is quite the ability for a cat)'' *'Walking on hind legs - '(Again, was a cat so quite the ability) *'Shapeshifting:' Can change between human and cat (kakashi perfers a mix). Has also been known to turn into a beautiful girl. *'Ghostly Fireballs'-Reanimating the dead or controlling a fresh corpse '''(must leap over said body to do so)'' *'Enter dreams' *'Brings good luck if good, creates chaos if evil' 'Techniques:' (( Specail attacks etc... follow the template below for any and all techniques added,)) Name: ''(what is the name of this technique?) ''Romaji: (this is optional; what is this technique in Romaji/translated japanese?) Rank: (what is the rank of this technique? bear in mind that you need to base this upon limitations per character on the Rules & Regulations page. E-rank is lowest, S-rank is highest.) Type: (does this technique fall under a certain element or is it a bloodline technique or other?) Prerequisite(s): (does this technique require any condition, object or otherwise before it can be used?) Description: (describe what exactly this technique looks like, how it works and how it effects/affects the opponent.) Charge: (if this technique is A-rank + it likely requires you to charge it up... how many posts/turns does it require for you to use this technique in combat, if any?) Duration/Cooldown: (for how many posts/turns in combat does this technique last and how many posts/turns before this technique can be used again?) 'Element One:' Spirit 'Element Two:' Fire 'Weapon of choice:' Claws 'Weapon Inventory:' Katana, 2 Ninto, Kunai, Shurikan 'Allies:' Almost everyone. Kakashi is typically friendly unless given a reason to be otherwise. 'Enemies:' None yet. 'Background Information:' Many years ago Kakashi the Bakeneko was wondering the woods when he was found by Hattori Akar. Kakashi was a young Bakeneko with talents far beyond the norm. Akar saw that Kakashi was not evil and had good intentions. Kakashi asked if he could be accepted into Akar's clan and in return would be the good luck charm many had known the Bakeneko to be. After a test to prove his worth and talent Kakashi was accepted and became a member of the Hattori Clan. He worked near Akar and trained with the Hattori for a long time until one day he went missing. The Clan still kept it's luck even though he was not there. After much time had past Kakashi returned with tales of his travels. He had traveled to find masters of different martial arts (both hand-to-hand and weapons) and had seen the wonders the world has to offer. He was offered a sensei role upon his return and accpeted it. Little is known of his life before he met Akar but it's believed he was a cat owned by a wealthy family who turned into a Bakeneko. When the family realised the transformation they tried to kill him out of fear but instead of killing the family in retaliation he ran away to find his path in life.